


What Now?!

by BankaiKitty



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BankaiKitty/pseuds/BankaiKitty
Summary: What we didn't get to see before the opening to the episode "Fragile Balance". Please read and review, this is my very first story other than a poem written for another fandom.





	What Now?!

Sitting in a chair on the small dock, listening to the birds sing, the wind rustle through the trees, and with a fishing pole resting in his hands, Jack couldn't of been more pleased. It wasn't often that he was able to relax in peace enjoying his own form of meditation, fishing, even if there were no fish to be had in his small pond. Thinking of the events of late, Jonas returning home to Kelowna to be an ambassador for his world, Daniel returning to human form from his ascension, and life in general, things were looking good for once. There weren't too many threats needing to be dealt with, heck even Teal'c was off visiting his son and Sam was tinkering in her lab he assumed.

_Although she should get out more, why doesn't she ever come with me to fish?_

Reaching for his bottle of beer on the table beside him, Jack felt a tug on the line. At first he thought he was at the wrong pond, but no this was definitely his pond looking behind to see his cabin.

_Well this certainly is different, what is going here?_

Throwing logic to the wind, Jack starts to reel the line in to see what he has caught. Slowly and carefully he proceeds to reel it in, but just as the end of the line comes into sight, he starts to hear this odd, whining sound.

_What is that? Just as I'm about to actually get something for a change, of course something has to interrupt me._

Looking to see where it's coming from, he feels a strange sensation of falling, followed by a blinding light. Starting to panic, he thrashes around, and lands with a crash. Slowly opening his eyes, he finds with relief that he landed in his bed.

_That was weird._

Stumbling out of bed in a haze noticing, but not really noticing how easy it was to move around without the aches and pains in his knees, Jack made his way to the bathroom to get ready for work.

Going through the motions, using the toilet and showering, he steps out of the shower and approaches the mirror. Wiping the steam off the mirror with a towel, he glances into it, then reaching for his razor and shaving cream, his hand stops. Looking back into the mirror, he stares in shock as to what he is seeing. A young, teenage male is staring back at him. Using his hand, he touches "his" face and jumps back a little. The person he is looking at is maybe fifteen, sixteen years old and with a fuller head of golden, blonde hair and the face has a few zits to go with it, _Lovely_. The person staring back is definitely himself.

_For crying out loud, what now?!_


End file.
